Portable electronic devices are made with consistently smaller form factors. Even though the internal components are becoming smaller and smaller, batteries and battery technology generally lags behind other technological advancements and consistently consumes a large portion of the form factor of a portable electronic device. Batteries tend to generally take on rectangular box type form factor. Thus, because most battery designs are rectangular in shape, most portable devices have a rectangular form factor to maximize the use of space. In current portable electronic devices, to have a curved and aesthetically pleasing form factor, space is generally wasted between the battery and a case making the portable electronic device seem larger and a result may be less appealing. Additionally, there may also be wasted space between the internal components and the case and/or between certain internal components.